Ryudian
Ryudian is a female immigrant Sergal living near the edges of the Gold Ring. She is an eastern/southern mix. She is a collector of Talyxian products, as well as a seller of Eltus plants. Her shop is located near the farmlands to the north of the Gold Ring, where her parents work. ' ' APPEARANCE Ryudian is a thin Sergal, with short, dry fur and a long mane. She has a pale tan colored stomach from her mother's genes, and a dark grey colored back from her father. At age 8 (~14-16 Earth years) she begins to dye a stripe of purple down her fur consistently. She loves to string beads in her mane, and usually ties it up in a bun. Her eyes are blue-grey. * Ryudian is approximately 5’ 7” (170 cm). * At modern age (RC 100+), Ryudian is 13 years old (~25 Earth years). * She is 75% eastern, 25% southern, despite her strong southern appearance. ' ' HISTORY Ryudian's mother (Leyra) is a southern-eastern mix who lived her later life in the Reono clan. Her father (Gahr) is a full eastern Sergal. During the year RC 88, at the age of 1 (~2 in Earth years), Ryudian and her parents relocated from the base of the Lyvank Mountains to the Gold Ring for safety. Their land was small, and the family was very poor. It wouldn't be for several years when they would upgrade their plot of land. Ryudian had her first encounter with dangerous Talyxian creatures when a boar escaped and rampaged the garden. Shortly after the garden is destroyed, Gahr hires a guard to protect their precious plants from harm. At 7, she moves out from her parents to live closer to the shopping district of Gold Ring. It was rough, and her home was in a more dangerous part of the city. Around the age of 12 Ryudian adopts her first 'pet', a young Talyxian-Stalker named Milly. A while later, Ryudian gathered enough to purchase her first shop. Above, it has a small apartment that she uses as her own. It would take a lot of work to turn the broken and battered unit into an approachable store for her goods. ' ' BIOGRAPHY Work as a child was long and tiresome, therefore Ryudian could never find the time to socialize with many children of her age. Many of the others around her were adult sergals, tending to their own gardens. She carries this lack of socialization into her adulthood, where it would manifest into a timid, social awkwardness. She finds more comfort speaking and interacting with Talyxians. Much of her spare time as a child was spent exploring. Half of the time, she would go explore the shops of the Gold Ring with a bit of pocket change from her parents. The other half, she would leave the Ring entirely, playing in the desert and catching Talyxian rats, hamsters, and snakes. She is very interested in Nevrean culture, especially plays and dances. Over her years as an explorer, Ryudian has picked up many different skills to bring back to the Gold Ring and turn to profit. A few times a year, she goes on long travels with Milly and a borrowed T-Horse to collect Talyxian goods to sell. About once a year, she will travel far north to trade exotic goods with the tribal Sergals. From this, she has learned well enough to communicate with little sounds, varying from yips, to barks, and growls. One of her most common export is beads and jewelry. She has a skill for turning shells, stones, and Talyxian material into beautiful pieces to sell. Her common customers are mostly Nevrean. Almost daily, she will travel with cart to harvest the green plants from her parents and sell to different restaurants. Some she will sell outside of her shop, though she is always concerned about theft and damage of the rare plants. Ryudian is currently in the process of trying to open herself to the community more. She loves to go on dates, and has a preference for muscular Agudner men. She has a crush on Frajorn, the Agudner guard that has worked for her family for 6 years. When she arrives back home from her trades, she has a bad habit of showering him in gifts. She has hopes that her generosity will help build a romantic relationship between the two. ' ' TRENDY TALYXIAN & GREENS Trendy Talyxian (& Greens) is the small shop that Ryudian owns and maintains. It is a small goods store, approximately 10ftx12ft. The floors are wood tiled, and the walls are built from a reddish stone material. The right wall is lined with small Talyxian non-perishables. Most are raw materials used for building, and are similar to stone or metals. The center is a wooden cart which Ryudian places all of her daily fresh green plants. Included in those plants is dried Kef-Bassi. Milly, her T-Stalker assistant, generally sleeps in the back, and only gets up if needed by a customer. Milly is knowledgeable in all of the goods sold in the shop. A small portion of the shop is reserved for jewelry and accessories. The jewelry are all handmade by Ryudian, although she does import the occasional hat, scarf, or clothing items. There are a few patches in the walls from previously dealt damage. In the back of the shop, behind the register, is a stairway that leads up to the top floor where Ryudian lives. The shop has just enough room to walk between the crammed shelves. ' ' TIMELINE * RC 87: Ryudian is born in Reono * RC 88: Leyra, Gahr, and child Ryudian move to Gold Ring * RC 93: A large Talyxian breeding boar eats and destroys the green plants on the garden. * RC 93: Gahr hires an Agudner guard, Ryudian’s first crush. * RC 94: Ryudian moves further into the Gold Ring to live on her own. * RC 98: Ryudian adopts a baby T-Stalker, Milly. * RC 98-99: Ryudian purchases her first shop. Category:Southern Sergal